Venture: Bounty
Venture: Bounty '''is the fifth Venture film, coming September 2nd, 2020. Synopsis After the void tore the surface of Planet Venture from it's mantle, the Jacob Knights must attempt to reassemble it, while meeting new allies along the way. Robert Jacob has a dream of the events that happened earlier: they were invited by an unknown sponsor to have cake on the Castlerex, but it turned out to be a lie. The brothers found a colossal void monster attacking the Castlerex. Robert wakes up in a hotel at the Venturian trade center. A man shoots himself off of the towers, attracting the attention of the Void Creatures. The knights fight off various enemies (void trolls, cannibals, shooters, etc.). At the end, the trade center crumbles to the ground. Meanwhile, the Jacobs make it to floating masses of land ripped from the planet during the void invasion and eventually locate a dinosaur egg. The egg hatches, unleashing a Void Dino. The Jacobs kill it. They eventually make it to a star fighter, where they learn they must go over the hovering landmasses and terminate the void saboteurs. After some time fighting off the void hostiles, the Jacob Knights find the 8 other Jacobs, reassembling their army. Robert decides to teach them about pharmacy, by giving them aspirin and diseases in jars to practice eliminating. The plagues and pills mysteriously dissolve into a liquid when exterminated, and Robert is given back the bottles at the end of class. While on sniper duty at the turret of the Highland Fastness, instead of using the artillery, Robert ingests all of the molten acetaminophen, causing him to fall off and hallucinate. Robert is taken by a medical helicopter, but it is attacked by Void Bugbears, causing it to crash and killing Robert. The Jacobs decide to fight the war against the void invaders without Robert. Meanwhile, Robert Jacob awakens in a pile of charred corpses, finding himself unscathed. It turns out Count Lionel survived, and saved Robert due to their link: if Jacob died, Lionel would need to return to his endless jail. Robert and Lionel arrive in the midst of battle, and find the others unsuccessfully trying to kill the void warriors. However, when the chunk of land they are on is ripped away, the Jacobs all jump off, not falling but spinning above the mantle, and after Robert shoots the Lead Void dead with a blunderbuss, all the other void monsters are banished back. After this, the next 41 minutes of the film consist of side quests: the Jacobs going to a Sea Monument and fighting off Custos (laser aquatic cyclops), fighting Custos on a pirate ship, fighting off an alien invasion, and saving the planet from the thing that caused the rock heads to break in the first place: radiation. Trivia * This is one of few animated films to receive a PG-13 rating (for violence and frightening images). * This is the last Venture film. * Although the film is mainly animated Seahenge is live action. Tropes * Actor Allusion: Rogue is played by Stefan Karl Stefansson, best known for portraying Robbie Rotten in Lazytown, and attempts to win the heart of Robyn Jade at the Nightclub, who is aliased as "Robby" more than once. * Alien Blood: Like all Venture media. Justified in that no beings on Planet Venture have red blood. * Call Back: Shoggoth is basically just a giant dark blue Extraterrestrial Clinger from Mutant Conquest. * Fanservice: Robyn Jade. Just... those legs... * Getting Crap Past the Radar: ** While in the EDU suit, it apparently shows Rob in '''too much detail, as his bulge is visible in a few Freeze Frame Bonuses. *** And not just Robert. EVERYBODY wearing the EDU suit is in Sensual Spandex with butts and crotches highly detailed. ** There is a rather high body count, and the film deals with thinly veiled 9/11 and the Holocaust. ** Robert Jacob doing drugs. Although he got it from a legal pharmacy, you can't deny it being illegal once he goes on the LSD trip. ** Irrumabo Dominum is a villain whose name roughly translates to "F*** Master" in Latin, so they technically get away with multiple uses of the word in a PG-13 movie. ** At the club, Lionel takes off his shirt with a Babirusa on his bed, as the camera cuts to the Babirusa shrieking in horror, then giggling. Lionel is just lightly zapping the pig, but one can easily mistake it for sex. ** Mika Newton's character spins around on a pole with her legs up in the air. What does this remind you of? The tease. And her panties are visible, too. ** Motus grabbing people can look... inappropriate. * Lingerie Scene: Robby is put in a tranquilizer tank after the attack by the Void Monsters. She apparently wears a tube top and a skimpy thong under her usual getup... * Mood Whiplash: Irrumabos ratting out Robert Jacob to both Robyn Jade and Count Lionel that he does not care about either of them as much as one thing sounds like it will get dark... until Irrumabos says the thing Robert cares about more than both is Vitamin Water * Nightmare Fuel: ** Every Void Monster. ALL OF THEM. Even the silly ones like Motus have dire factors. ** Elder Custos has plenty of jump scares. Hell, Elder as a whole: he has a diver impaled on his spikes. Another jump scare later on when the scuba diver turns out to be alive. ** Steve the Squid is adorable. Until he moves over and his mouth is revealed to have More Teeth Than the Osmond Family... But then goes right back to funny when he doesn't get anybody's frightened reactions. * Threesome Subtext: At the Dance Club, after performing Versti Fantur, Rogue and his three lookalikes each choose a lady to go out with, except Rogue himself, who takes Mika Newton and Robyn Jade, the former taken from one of the lookalikes. Then the lookalike with none gets Robert Jacob (Ho Yay). * POW Camp: Hölle is pretty much Venture Auschwitz, down to the mustached dictator losing a testicle. * Shout Out: ** This gem: *** Commander Rudolph: We are getting a well known duo to join the Bounty's crew. *** Robert Jacob: WHO? Laurel and Hardy? Homer and Marge? Jaime and Cersei? Rick and Morty? Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader? Donald Trump and - *** Commander Rudolph: *Eyeroll* It's Shane and Nathaniel of PG-13. **** Simply the name of the team being PG-13. ** Cthulhu and other monsters from HP Lovecraft are some of the Void Monsters. Even some Robert Bloch creatures are in it, too. *** And it doesn't just take a Futurama fan to think Cthulhu looks more like Zoidberg than he should. ** The scene where the Jacob Knights are being chased by the Void Harpoons is made to be like the scene from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 where Yondu Udonta is using his arrow to kill everybody. The Jacobs survive in this, though. * Take That: The faction PG-13 is a mockery of the rating, as everyone in the team is equipped with guns and/or robots and causes a ton of explosions, however, they use bullets encased in fire to cauterize the wounds so nobody bleeds, and never engage in sexuality or swear. * Take That, Scrappy: After the harpoon spikes fly through the Hell Portal, they kill a million Espouses. Everybody in the underworld cheers after this; even the Extinctions and Multers. Common Sense Media Age 13+ Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ Positive Messages: ⭐⭐ Messages about courage, acceptance of others, and teamwork. Violence is frequently used to solve problems. Positive Role Models: ⭐⭐ Robert Jacob is a good enough role model, however, he does not stop his alcoholism issues from getting to him. Robyn Jade is also a great role model, demonstrating acts of smartness and bravery, even without fighting anybody. Stereotypes of atheism. Violence & Scariness: ⭐⭐⭐ Characters fight, weapons aplenty, against Void Monsters. Some scenes depict killings of human characters to each other, all though no blood is present anywhere in the film. Some scenes have frightening moments, such as the Void Creatures themselves and perilous encounters with sea urchins. Cannibals are shown in a rather gruesome state, with their cerebrums and hearts exposed, and some bodies are depicted dismembered. X-rays show organs, some of which are damaged. In one scene, a dragon is impaled through the mouth by a sword; a pink blob is left on the blade. A man commits suicide off of a building, but the camera cuts away when the bullet is fired. Sex & Nudity: ⭐⭐⭐ Robyn wears a tube top and skimpy underwear while in a safety tank; the camera lingers on her posterior frequently. Frequent jokes about nudity, such as Robert getting barfed out of a monster in his birthday suit (thankfully censored by a fig tree). Performers at a club are about to go on a threesome and have sexual innuendo tossed around. Suggestive dialogue gets stronger than your average film. A few female characters wear thin white dresses which are damp and clingy, exposing deep cleavage. Robyn wears form fitting, low cut jean shorts, and some underwear is occasionally seen. A man is shot in the testicle. Revealing outfits are worn. To survive a nerve gas tsunami, a character breathes from a condom. Language: ⭐⭐⭐ Highly frequent usage of words such "damn", "hell", "ass", and "bastard". The word sh*t is never used, but characters say it unfinished at the "sh" part commonly. Some Latin profanity is heard. Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ Alcoholic beverages are drank throughout the film, and rather realistic drunken behavior is depicted much more than your average film. Robert smokes a cigar, which he heavily encourages others to smoke, too. Medical drugs are used improperly and result in a character going on a trip. While in a healing tank, characters are shot full of 50 gallons of drugs per minute to cure an illness. One character is seen puffing on a cigarette in literally every scene he is depicted in; another drinks minutely. Consumerism: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ Venture: Bounty has lots of apparel and merchandise for sale, including the game it is based on, Venture, toys, LEGO sets, and others. Frequent product placement but nothing excessive, such as Apple products, Bud Lite, Chardonnay. References to Game of Thrones and Rick and Morty.Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Films about revenge Category:Action and adventure films Category:Animated Films Category:CGI/hand-drawn animated films Category:Dark fantasy Category:Venture